


His First

by ProfessorTriton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Gay, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorTriton/pseuds/ProfessorTriton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe / Finn (Stormpilot) One Shot - Right after the events of Episode VII. Poe is worrying about an injured Finn and both of the two wish to tell the other something important. (Gay Romance/Fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First

Waiting. He’d been waiting for quite some time now. A few hours had passed since the medics had taken a look at Finn and done all they could do, but he was still out cold. Thoughts of worry were steaming throughout Poe’s mind. When would we wake up? Will he wake up? He hadn’t even known him for that long and yet there was something about him that filled him with happiness. He seemed so trustworthy; he just couldn’t believe that he used to be a Stormtrooper. 

He gazed over Finn, as he lay on the gurney. Silent. Poe pushed his body up from the seat and walked over to where Finn was. At the moment, he seemed so peaceful. His back was facing up, and he was only robed in a thick sheet separating lower from upper body. The scar caused by the sabre was visible.  Poe looked over to a chair on another side of the room where the jacket lay.

“Going to have to get the fixed,” he whispered to himself, with a slight chuckle.

Poe glanced back to Finn’s face. No emotion. He slowly edged his hand closer and stroked his cheek. _Soft_ , Poe thought. A large grin glazed across Poe’s face before gently removing his hand, not wanting to stir him. The pilot returned back to his own seats, he only had one thing on his mind. Back to sitting, waiting and hoping.  The seconds seem to take ages for Poe.

Those seconds then turn to minutes. And then hours. By now Poe had fallen asleep, with his body slowly slipping off the hair and head lying on the back. Suddenly Finn starts to slowly move and slight groans slip out his mouth. The groan makes Poe jolt up from his position; he looks around before focusing on Finn.

“Finn!” He shouts, at the top of his voice before jumping up and walking to him.

Finn only replies in small disjointed grunts, as he gradually tries to raise himself up from the gurney.

“No, don’t try to move,” Poe warns, as he grips onto Finn’s bare arm.

Finn, once again, replies with another grunt before lying back down. His eyes move up to Poe, as the pilot stands over him and greets the familiar face with a smile.

“Hey…,” Finn is only just able to get the phrase out of his mouth.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Poe responds, whilst he moves chair closer to Finn so he can talk to him on his level, “How are you?”

“So-so,” He tells him jokingly, “How long have I been out for?”

“A few hours,” Saying this, whilst he looks at Finn right in his eyes.

His only response to this is a simple nod. Then, he moves his left arm to his back to feel the scar. At first, a flinch which catches Poe off guard.

“You okay?” Poe asks, full of worry.

“Yeah, yeah,” Finn says, shaking off the pain, “I’m fine.”

“Sorry, it’s just,” There’s a pause, time for Poe to gather his thoughts, “I’ve just been so worried about you.”

“You have?” Inquisitively, Finn slowly edges his bare body up.

Poe looks down at the floor in embarrassment as his face turns a bright red, “Yeah, haha.”

Finn is trying to hold his large smile back. He too thought that was something about Poe that just made him feel warm inside. He was the first person who he properly talked to. Who talked to him like he was a person. He was able to look right into his eyes when they first met. He was the one who gave him his name, and in that moment he was actually a person. Not tied down to some designation. But he hadn’t even known him that long, but to him it felt just as real. For the next few minutes, the whole room is filled with an awkward silence before it clicks in Finn’s mind:

“Wait!” Finn, shouts out once again catching Poe by surprise, “Your jacket!”

“What about it?” Poe asks.

“It’s ruined now!” He says his face full of shock. Eyebrows raised and eyes widened.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Finn adds on, his eyes welling up. Everything that has happened has been so much for him.

“It’s fine!” Poe tells him, delighted but surprised at how Finn is taking it, “I can get it fixed. Anyway, it’s your jacket now.”

Finn looks up to the smiling pilot, with his eyes welling up.

“Really?” Wiping away his tears, as he questions him.

“Really.”

Finn responded to Poe’s smile with his own before laying his hand and body back down on the gurney.

“Anyway, you should probably get some rest,” Poe suggested as he started to get up from his chair, “I’ll leave you to it.”

Finn suddenly grabbed Poe’s hand, “No, wait,” Telling him, as he pulled him back down to the seat.

Poe allowed Finn to make him sit back down, and gazed at him curious. For a few moments they were both just looking at each other with their mouths dropped open.

“Finn.”

“Yes?”

“You’re still holding on my hand.”

“Oh,” He exclaimed, before letting go.

But just before he could go too far, Poe held onto his hand.

“Now it’s my turn.” Poe told him, giving him a slight smile.

Finn grabbed onto Poe’s hand too and grinned.  And he didn’t want to let go. Not ever.

“Poe, can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“I, uh, well-“

Poe interjected before Finn could finish his sentence, “I like you, Finn. A lot.”

Finn went a deep shade of scarlet, and was left completely speechless, “I like you too.”

The two men slowly edged their faces closer to each other which one tilting to the left whilst the other tilts right. And then their lips touch for the first time. As they slowly start to kiss Poe raises his hand and places it on Finn’s cheek. The kissing went on for a few minutes, neither wanted to pull away and finish this moment. But after a while they both stop and rest their foreheads on the others and takes a few breaths in and processed what had just took place.

“Okay then,” Poe said with a chuckle.

“What do we do know?”

“We go forward.” Poe took his head off of Finn, and grabbed his face gently, “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This is just a one shot, but I'm not gonna say no to a continuation of this!]


End file.
